


I Love You Too Much

by Arkleen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, Insecure Lena, Kara is a tough cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkleen/pseuds/Arkleen
Summary: Lena cheats on Kara and decides to tell her, but little did she know Kara knew all along. Lena's POV for a majority of the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a Supergirl fanfic. Please critic it in any way possible everyone little critic helps!!

Lena couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't pretend that everything was ok when in fact nothing was.

It's been 4 months since that night, 4 months since she made that regretful decision. She didn't know what got into her, it just happened, her lust and emotions took over and overwhelmed her every senses. She's been pacing back and forth in the apartment for the past 4 hours thinking of what to say and how to say it to Kara. Lena was afraid, afraid of losing Kara, the only person to have ever seen Lena just for her and not the name she was associated with.

Lena breaths in and out, "It's ok, everything will be ok, Kara we'll understand." The sounds of keys clinking startled Lena and the door opens.

"I'm home!" Kara yells.

Lena steps towards the hallway with an uneasy look on her face, "Hey babe, welcome home." 

Kara notices that Lena was a little off, "Lena, what's wrong?" 

Lena's heart starts to race, "Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"Lena, something is obviously wrong, I know you and you're heart is beating fast." Kara replies.

Lena tries to calm down her heart, but it was no use, she was already beginning to break and tears slowly fall to the floor. Kara isn't shocked at Lena's sudden tears. She suspects that her sudden tears maybe because of what happened 4 months ago. Kara knew about her infidelity, it broke Kara's heart, but she didn't say anything. She wanted Lena to tell her, to tell her that it was a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again. But it took Lena 4 months to finally attempt to say it, Kara in those past 4 months was empty and distraught. She wanted to be angry right now, be angry at Lena for everything, but she couldn't do it. Her love for Lena was too deep and seeing her cry broke any notion of anger. 

She walks toward Lena and grasps her in a tight embrace, "It's ok, It's ok, just let it out. I'm right here, I'll always be here." 

Lena calms down a bit as she feels Kara's warmth emitting from her body. She always felt safe and comfortable in Kara's embrace, but she knew that she didn't deserve it. She gathered her courage and decide that it was time to tell her. That it was time that she stopped hiding her secret and get rid of her guilt. 

"Kara, I have to tell you-" Lena was suddenly cut off by Kara.

"I know" Kara said.

Lena was confused, "What?"

Answering her, "I said I know Lena, I know what you're about to say."

Lena was destroyed and tears are rolling down her face again. "What do you mean you know? You knew about what I did?"

Kara looked into Lena's puffy green eyes, "Yes"

"Why... Why did you stay?" asked Lena, her face was a mess, but Lena didn't care about her appearance right now.

Unhesitant, Kara replied with the very phrase she first said when they started dating, "Because I love you too much."

Lena looked into her eyes, she knew that Kara was serious, Kara was always serious when it came to loving Lena, but Lena never believed it, that's why she cheated in the first place. Lena never believed in their love, never believed that it would last. Lena was never a person to lose in anything so she thought that if she slept with another person that she wouldn't have her heart broken. It was a flawed logic based on her insecurities. After hearing it again and seeing Kara, she finally believed it, but the forces in her brain were battling each other and the insecurities claimed victory. 

Lena was crying even harder now, "Stop, just stop, you don't mean that!"

Kara was unmoved, "I do, I've always loved you, I knew it when we first met, I knew it when you invited me to that gala, I knew it when i asked you out, and I knew it when I saved you from that bomb. I will never stop loving you Lena Luthor even after I die." 

Kara moves in towards Lena and wipes away her tears, "I'll always be here, I won't ever leave." She gently kisses Lena until Lena almost passes out from the lack of oxygen.

Lena pushes away to breathe, "Kara, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Kara shushes Lena, "I know, Its ok."

They move towards their bedroom and embrace each other for the rest of the night until Kara decided to break their perfect silence with the grumbling of her stomach.

Lena laughs, "Well there goes the romance."

Kara grins at her girlfriend, "What? I haven't eaten anything yet."

Lena replied, "Wow, it's already 3 in the morning and Kara Danvers hasn't had a meal yet, that's a record."

Kara gives Lena her usual semi stink face, "Hey! I haven't had the chance to eat after that whole charade."

Lena gave her a questioning look, "Charade? You mean to tell me that you declaring your undying love to me even after I cheated on you is considered a charade."

"Yeah what else is it?" Kara gave a confused look.

Lena chuckles, "I love you Kara, don't ever change." 

Kara smiles, "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format of the writing is weird, I'm still very new to this.


End file.
